Why?  DxC
by MidnightBlueMoon179
Summary: Why?  After I believed you when you told me you didn't love her.  I shouldn't help you.  I should let her destroy your life, the same way you destroyed my heart.  ...but I can't.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Hello"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Ummmm... Hello? Is anybody there?"

"...Hey Princess."

_I was shocked. Nobody had dared called me that name since...he left me _

_for her._

"Who is this!"

"It's me Princess."

"...What do you want?" I asked why trying to keep the hostility out of

my voice.

"...I need your help."

_It was silent for a moment._

"You think I'm going to help you after you put me through Hell! Your

a bigger dumbass than I thought you were."

"Princess, please. I need you to help me."

_I took a deep unsteady breath, and tried to center myself._

"Stop calling me that."

_He hesitaded before talking again._

"Why?"

"Nobody has dared to call me that since you dumped me for that goth

slut, 2 years ago, and I'm not about to let you change that."

_It was silent again._

"...That goth slut, as you put it, is why I need your help."

"No, why should I help you?"

"Because you still love me."

_Another silence._

"...Even if that was true, not good enough."

"And I still love you."

_There it was._

_The moment._

_The moment where everything stops moving and breathing. Time stops and _

_you can't tell if your alive of dead anymore._

"Princess, I still love you. I know you probably don't believe me, but

I do. You were right. Gwen is crazy, I'm an idiot, and we were always

ment to be together."

"...I don't believe you. You're lying to me. Just like you always do.

You don't love me, you just realized that Gwen is a crazy bitch, and

need help getting her away from you."

"Princess, please believe me."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I'm not going to stop calling you that, it's my name for you. It

always had been and it always will be."

"Well you can keep the damn name. I'm not helping you. I want nothig

to do with you and I hope you and Gwen burn in Hell."

_**Click.**_

_I leaned aganist the wall. I couldn't move anywhere else. I slid down _

_the wall and started to silently sob. I thought to myself._

"Why? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why do I always cry for

him? Why can't I just be happy? Why do I still love him? And why do I

keep asking why, when it comes to him?"

_I was clutching the phone. I turned it around and dialed. I dialed the _

_only person I could talk to. The only person I could ever talk to, _

_really._

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Hello?"

"I know we haven't talked in a while, but I need your help. I'm lost,

and confused, and...I don't know what to do."

"...I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

I looked throught the peephole. I opened the door.

_I was ambushed by two blonds. One with hair in a pony tail, one with _

_hair under a cowboy hat. It was nice to see that some things never _

_change. They bring back memories of better times._

_Brighter days._

_A better life._

"Oh my God. Courtney, I am so sorry we took so long to get here."

"It's okay. I didn't expect you two to drop everything you were doing

just to come here and help me."

"We weren't doing anything important. Anyways, what's wrong? Why did

you say you need help? And why do look like you've been crying?"

There was that question again.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

_I sighed. I had kind of hoped that would make them leave. I did want _

_to tell them, but I didn't want to seem so weak. But they had been _

_with me through alot. I knew I could trust them._

_And the story started._

_I told them._

_Everything._

_That Duncan called me, he wanted my help, what he said, what I said. _

_Everything._

_She threw her arms around me and he just sat on the couch, astonished._

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Court!"

"I don't know why, you have no reason to be."

_She suddenly froze._

"Ummmmmm...well...you see...about that..."

_I slowly pulled away, and looked at the two of them._

"What did you do?"

"Ummmmm...we might have...told him... what your...number is."

...

...

...

" YOU DID WHAT!"

"We're sorry, we didn't know this was gonna happen."

"Why the Hell would you give him my number, after all the shit he put

me through!"

"...We kinda thought you would get closure and stop being so depressed."

"...Well...what should I do?"

"..."

She got up and walked over to the phone. She dialed a number and put

the phone on speaker. A sad voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Duncan it's us. We're at Courtney's place and the phone is on

speaker. Tell her why you need her help."

_He sighed. A deep sigh. One that was full of sorrow and regret _

_and...pain._

"...Gwen is crazy. At first, everything was alright. We were satasfied

and contemped."

_I sobed a little. It hurt me to think about Duncan and Gwen together._

"Skip that part Duncan man, it doesn't help your case and it doesn't

make her want to help you."

"But then, things got bad. She started changing herself and trying to

change me. It started simple. She took the blue out of her hair and

stopped drawing."

_And I care because..._

"Then her clothes and attitude started changing. She started dressing

like Lindsay and acting like Heather."

"And you didn't realize something was wrong from that alone? I don't

even like the bitch but I would have realized something was wrong."

"Court, just let him speak"

"...Fine"

"Then, she started hanging out late and drinking and...she started

cutting herself."

_I froze. I don't like Gwen. Honestly, I was never really a friend of _

_hers, but to her something...like this...I couldn't help but to feel _

_sorry for her. And...I kind of felt sorry for Duncan. I know that _

_doesn't really make sense, but I do. If you think about it, Duncan is _

_being affected. The girl he's been going out with, suddenly starts _

_acting and dressing different, and then she starts cutting herself. _

_That's got to take a toll on someone._

"Duncan...why didn't you tell someone sooner?"

"...I thought it was nothing at first. When I finally realized it was

something, it was too late, and I didn't know what to do."

"...What do you need help with?"

"You mean you'll help me?"

_I sigh. I'm not completly sure that I can help, but I'll do whatever I _

_can to try._

"Yes."

"Thank you, Prin-

"But let's get something straight right now. You are to call me

Courtney. I disowned the named 'Princess' a long time ago. You are to

keep your hands to yourself at all times. If you touch me, I will

break your fingers. And I am only doing this, because I don't think

anybody should be hurtin themselves. This had nothing to do with you.

Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll call you tomorrow and tell you what to do. Bye."

"Bye Courtney"

_**Click.**_

"...So Court, how are we gonna help Gwen?"

"...I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_After Bridgette and Geoff left, I lost most of my sanity. I broke _

_things, I yelled...I went crazy. I eventually came back to ny senses _

_and cleaned my house. I had no other choice, it looked like someone _

_was massacared in there. I went up stairs to my room. I say on my bed._

_I cried._

_I let the rest of my fustrations out, threw tears. I didn't know what _

_to do. I didn't know how to deal. So I just cried._

_I fell asleep._

_**~Dream sequence~**_

_I'm in a forest. It's dark. It's full of fog. I don't know where I am. _

_I'm lost._

_I'm scared._

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Princess?"

_I turned around. I saw a shadowy figure. It had teal eyes and a green _

_mohawk._

"Duncan? Where are we?"

"We're inside your dream, Princess."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"But at the same time, you don't."

"What?"

"You know that you never want me to stop calling Princess. It's my

name for you. It's how everybody knows, who you love, and who loves

you."

"Excuse me?"

"And you love that. You love knowing that you're mine, and that I'm

yours. It makes you feel special. And don't try to deny it, because

you know it's true. And you know, that's why you're helping me."

_I was silent. I never knew Duncan could be so...deep._

"So what if it is? It's not like we're ever gonna go out again. I'm

not taking the risk."

"No, you'd like to tell yourself that your not gonna fall for me

again, but the truth is, you've already fallen."

"...Why do you know so much? The real Duncan isn't this...intelligent."

"He is actually. He just tries to hide it. The same thing with him

being...sensitive."

_He sneered the word. Like it hurt him to say it. Just like the real _

_Duncan would._

"Why are you here? Besides, trying to get me to admit that I still

love Duncan."

"No other reason. That's my part in the job."

"The job? What are you talking about?"

"My bad, I've spoken to much."

"Spoken to much about what! You haven't told me anything!"

"Actually I have, and when you figure it out, you'll realize why it

was to much. Anyways, I have to leave. It's time for you to wake up."

"No! You can't leave! I can't wake up! At least tell me how to help

Gwen!"

"Sorry Princess, I can't do that. It's aganist the rules. Come on,

it's time to wake up."

"No! I don't wanna wake up, I want answers!"

"And so soon as you admit you love Duncan, you will."

"Wha- Fine, I love Duncan. Okay, now how do I help Gwen?"

"Sorry Princess, that won't work. You have to mean it, and you have to

be awake. Bye."

"Wha-

_It was to late. He had already evaporated. And I was starting to feel _

_more alert._

**~End Dream~**


	4. Chapter 4

Why? Chap. 4

I woke up. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked a hot mess. My make-up was smeared down my face, my hair was sticking to the top of my head, and I had the expression of a kicked puppy.

_You can't let him get to you Courtney. You were doing fine until he came back, and not even 24 hours later, you look like you've been through Hell and back.  
_  
I sighed. I have no response. I wash my face and change into my pajamas. I go back into my room and get on my laptop. I go to google. I search for a solution to Gwen's problem.

I find a website. It tells me that cutting is a coping mechanism. It's makes people feel better, when their lifes are really shitty. It makes them feel like they have some control of some part if their life.

I'll have to find out from Duncan if anything happened to Gwen or her family.

I look at the clock. 12:33. I wonder if Duncan is still up. He sleeps late, so he might be.

I grab the phone and dial his number. I still remember it by heart. 347-817-8212 (A/N: I made this number up, so please don't call it and expect me to answer, even though I wouldn't know why any person would want to call a number the found on the internet in a random fan-fic.)

It rings.

"Hello?"

I'm terrified.

"Duncan?"

"Prin-...Courtney? What's wrong?"

He must really want to help Gwen. He's resisting his natural urge to call me 'Princess'.

"Ummmm, nothing."

"So...do you want something?"

I knew what I wanted, but it wasn't what I need. I should have asked him about Gwen, and found out if something happened to her or someone in her family.

_"I...wanted to know...if you...meant what you said. A- about...loving...me."_

But I didn't.

It was quiet for a while. He didn't respond. I think I heard my heart break. But, when was it ever really healed?

"...of course I did."

"Oh, I under-...wait, what?"

I was so ready to hear him say no, after that long silence, that his answer suprised me.

"I still love you. Honestly...I never stopped."

I should have stopped there. Asked about Gwen. Do something other than what i'm about to do.

"...Do you want to come over, you know, if your not busy?"

_DAMMIT! Why do I set myself up for failure! Damnmit Courtney! Dammit, dammit, dammit!  
_  
"Sure, if you want."

_Dammit, dammit, damm-...what!_

"Ummm...yea. You remember my address?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a little while."

**Midnight - Sorry for the short chapter. I promise, the next one will be longer. It just takes me a while to write, because I have to balance school, anime club, drama club, science tutoring, math tutoring, and a boyfriend and all this other stuffs. So, I don't really have alot of tine to write, but I write whenever I can.**

Duncan - Nobody cares chick, get over it.

Courtney - Duncan, shut up.

Midnight - Duncan, you should listen to Courtney unless you want to be hit by a car on the way to see Courtney in the next chapter.

Duncan - ...

Midnight - *smiles* Good boy. Courtney, do the honors

Courtney - Read and review, please! I wanna find out what happens with me and Duncan, when he comes over.


	5. Announcement

Umm...hey guys. I know it's been a good while since I've posted on here so if anybody actually stuck around, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I would give you guys a list of excuses but I don't think you really care. So I just wanted to let you guys know that a few changes are going happen:

(1) I'm gonna be rewriting some of the stories. The stories that are already finished won't be changed, I'll probably just do some extra editing.

(2) I'm gonna be deleting some stories due to my lack of ability to continue writing them. I'll let you guys know which one's in the event that anyone wants to take the story over (which I'm rather doubtful will happen)

(3) I'm going to try to finish the stories, but I honestly can't make any promises that I will. (SORRY!)

I think that's everything. If anyone has an questions, comments, or concerns, just PM me and I'll do what I can. ~MidnightBlueMoon179


End file.
